bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter II Engine
The Street Fighter II Engine (sometimes referred to as the Kart Fighter Engine) is a game engine made by Hummer Team, used for their fighting games. Games using this engine had it somewhat modified every time. Overview Controls are the same throughout the games. B is to kick and A is to punch. Similar to Street Fighter II, you become dizzy after a certain beating. There are 2-3 rounds per fight and a timer starting at 99 seconds. (With the exception of Kart Fighter where the timer starts at 80.) The punches and kicks hit on the 2nd frame of the animation while the close punches (when you're near the opponent), hit on the 1st and slightly stronger. All specials seem to do the same damage (although there are exceptions with some of the newer variations). Throws are usually forward throws but when the opponent is up against the wall, what happens varies per game. The commands to pull off special moves are as follow: *D, DF, F, a *D, DF, F, b *D, D, a *a+b Most games where the 2P option is available, you have to press any button on 2P's controller on the character select screen for the second player to join. Games with this engine are usually seen as decent or somewhat good but are criticized for the stiff controls, the opponent not bothering to block most of the attacks (usually jumping at the opponent and kicking them can result in an easy win), hitboxes being off and general lacking/lazy design (Some cases, the character is down and you can repeatedly throw them or projectile them). However, the graphics on these games from the mid-90s onwards are especially good, with Street Fighter Zero 2 '97 having exceptionally well done backgrounds. Most of the games made on this engine have an option menu with five difficulty levels. Street Fighter II Engine V2 Many of the newer NES fighting games use this engine. The sprites are smaller compared to the other ones, reducing the amount of sprite flicker. Everything else seems to be the same. Games A list of games that use the original Street Fighter II Engine: *AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting *Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 ** Myth Struggle - Hack by Waixing ** Impartial Judge - Another hack by Waixing *Garou Densetsu Special *Kart Fighter *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat II Special *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (origin) ** Master Fighter VI *Street Fighter IV A list of games that use the Street Fighter II V2: *The King of Fighters '96 *Mortal Kombat 3 *Shin Samurai Spirits 2 *Street Fighter Zero 2 '97 *Tekken 2 *Yuu Yuu Hakusho Final Trivia *In Starman vs. Kin Corn Karn's review of Kart Fighter, the trivia mentions that many of the bootleg fighting games for NES were based on the ''TMNT: Tournament Fighters engine also found on the NES'', although this statement was given for absolutely no valid reason since TMNT: Tournament Fighters engine has more smooth physics than Street Fighter II Engine does. Category:Engines Category:Hummer Team